Ninjago- The Real Yellow Ninja, Book 1- The Ocean- REWRITE PART 1
by YellowBook
Summary: It's been a few years since Garmadon's defeat, and a new ninja joins the team, and "he" has some secrets. Kai is suspicious, the guys are oblivious, and the ninja is inconspicuous. Kai will do anything to prove his suspicions true, but the guys think he's crazy! But tables do turn, and things get uncontrollable... and better yet, they get completely unpredictable.
1. Chapter 1 A New Beginning(Sneak Peek)

(Well I went to church this morning

Came straight home

Ate lunch

And did homework and studied all day!

So I finished everything early

Friends weren't available to hang out because everyone is just so gosh dang busy around here XD

So...

since my brain runs rapidly when it comes to writing, I had time to give you guys a little sneak preview of the rewrite... XD)

#?'s point of view  
I stood with my eyes closed and my head slightly dipped down, my hands together respectfully. "Fighting stance," my teacher ordered as he circled me, and I opened my eyes, taking my palms apart and spreading my legs, my right foot diagonally behind my left. "Now kick." Furiously, I swung my right leg out, knocking the punching bag to the floor, creating a loud, vibrating thud. I stood and looked at it, panting a little bit, my nose slightly scrunched up with fury and my fists curled tightly. "Excellent," my teacher said with a smile, and I heard the doors to the dojo open and I heard someone's feet on the hardwood floors as they grew nearer.

I felt a pair of two hands on each of my shoulders, and I looked over my shoulder, my muscles loosening and I smiled. My boyfriend. "Hey!" I exclaimed happily, hugging him around his neck.

"Hey, you almost done?"

"No, I'm still very busy with trying to pursue my music career and everything, so... I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Beck said sadly, and my teacher came over to me.

"We can either continue training or you can continue here with your boyfriend."

"Oh, uh- I- I'm sorry," I apologized to my teacher and stepped back from Beck. "I'll continue." Beck had to leave, somewhat annoyed. My training was over for the day, and I immediately darted home so I wouldn't be late to the lab. I quickly showered and changed and brushed out my hair and hopped in the car, making my way to the lab. I pulled into the lot, and I grabbed my jacket and my phone and ran inside.

"You're late!" the head of the scientists exclaimed to me angrily.

"I know, I'm sorry," I apologized quickly. "I had a long long day at the dojo." Another one of the scientists walked in.

"Well we have a mission for you," he said, exchanging glances with the headmaster and looking back to me. "You must kill the ninja that protect the city, because they are a threat to this lab." I couldn't have been more stricken.

"I- what!?" I exclaimed breathlessly, unbelieving and confused. "How are they...?"

"Because the reason for this lab is to create the superhuman, and it will be our superhumans that protect the city. Not the ninja. They _must_ disappear before this is possible. So you _must_ assassinate them."

"But-"

"Would you rather us get someone else to do it?" the headmaster asked me, crossing his arms. "Someone such as-"

"No! You can't get her to do it. She's too young," I interrupted him quickly. "I-" I began to stutter with a pounding of uncertainty coming from my heart, but I just had to let my words come out. "But- what if I don't?"

"We have struck a deal with the owner of your dojo," the headmaster began, and there was this indescribable feeling that bit me in the chest. "If you do not, he refuses to train you. And you will train no longer whatsoever. If you train elsewhere, we will alter your genes even further than they have already." I hopelessly lost my sense of speech, and I swallowed hard and silently looked down.

"Yes sir," I mumbled beneath my breath.

"Good. You're done for today. You start tomorrow." I silently went home and remained unsettled, and I felt stirred. I had to go back to school soon, and I was already busy training and trying to pursue my music and acting career, which I haven't done very much in yet. The next morning I immediately forced myself from my bed and went to the lab, where they told me the plan.

#Cole's point of view

Sensei raised his staff at us, and I could only hope he wasn't about to give us another one of his metaphors. "All of you need to get up and get out," he said in his wobbly, old man voice.

"But Sensei," Jay began already in protest.

"No buts. All of you could use some vitamin d." Jay started to snicker.

"Okay, Sensei. We-"

"Jay, I do not think this is an appropriate time for joke," Zane told him. I sighed breathlessly and looked back to Sensei.

"Sensei, is this really necessary? I mean- we've got a training course, and-" Sensei stopped me before I could finish.

"As the ninja's leader, Cole, I expect you to set an example," Sensei told me, lowering his staff again.

"Alright, Sensei. Fine. We'll get out if it'll make you happy," Kai finally told him, and we all turned and went out, grabbing our newly recreated golden weapons. We all leapt off the side of the ship one by one, spinning our weapons into vehicles and going separate ways. I made my way to the amusement park just to walk around, and just the atmosphere of the place feels happy. Not necessarily calm, which I normally like, but happy and full of excitement...and sometimes vomit. As soon as I walked through the gates, screaming began to ring in my ears. Almost instinctively, I ripped my scythe off my back and ran towards the sound, realizing it had to be some kid's seatbelt that had come undone. But I could only freeze when I saw a black accented yellow suit jump down from the coaster with the kid in hand, and he just thanked the ninja, smiled and ran off.

"Hey! You!" I called over to him, and quickly his expression snapped over to me, staring me hard in the eyes, and when I took a step closer, he ran. My fellow ninjas ran up behind me, watching all the people with the kid, talking, making sure he was okay.

"Cole, what's going on?" Kai asked me.

#Kai's point of view

Cole just stared. "Cole." Nothing. "_Cole_." Still staring. "Cole!" He snapped out of his reverie with a start, diving back into reality.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah. Sorry. Nah it was nothing. Kid's seatbelt came undone and that was about it."

"Cole, I sense that something el-"

"No, not much else," he said. "Just- some guy that-" He started to become distant again, and I sighed and looked to Zane.

"Let's get him back to the ship," I said tiredly.

#?'s point of view

"You ran!?"

"Yes, I know! I'm sorry!"

"You will try again tomorrow. Now get up and go home!"

#Kai's point of view

Sensei came into our room the following morning, using his staff to bang on the walls. "Rise and shine, my students! It is time to start the new day!" I just groaned and pulled my pillow over my head. Yes, even the ninja of fire hates sunlight. "Kai! Get up and get to training!" Sensei scolded me, lightly whacking me with his staff. I grumbled and threw the pillow off of my head, allowing the sunlight to crowd my eyesight once again. We all got up with a few groans of tediousness, but we managed to get different shirts over our heads. We all ate breakfast, and I remembered Nya had asked me to run out to Jamanicai to pick up a few things for her. Why she couldn't just do it herself I don't really know.

I grabbed my sword and jumped from the Bounty, making my way to Jamanicai. I walked around observing everything for a moment, then I got to business. Just as I opened the door to the first shop, I could hear yelling across the way.

"THIEF!" I heard some man yell so everyone was aware of what sounded to be a robbery, and instinctively I spun around and ran to the source. But when I got there, I only saw small amounts of rejoice and relief, and then I saw _him_.

A yellow ninja. Stealing. Our. Thunder. He just waved off all of the gratitude of the village people and the shop owner modestly, implying there was no need to thank him. "You!" I yelled to him, and his expression immediately flickered over to me with wide eyes. "Wait!" He started to flee at the sound of my words, but I caught up, grabbing the ninja by the back of his shirt. "What do you think you're doing!?" They remained silent, giving me no voice identification and whipping around and letting his fist fly across my face, forcing me to let go, and let the ninja continue to run. My buddies arrived, and we chased the ninja down. He struggled to get free, wriggling and squirming as we tied him up. We took him back to the Bounty, half throwing him into a chair and tying him up all the way around, his arms tied tightly behind him. "You've been stealing our thunder!" I scoffed angrily to the ninja, his eyes set hard in a glare.

"Yeah! And _my_ lightning!" Jay exclaimed, being _completely_ serious. I backhanded him slightly, but forcefully, on his upper arm, my way of calling him an idiot. The ninja gave him a 'there must be something wrong with this one' look, but still his eyes held a glare.

"I say we find out who the ninja _really_ is," Cole said, reaching for the ninjas mask.

"But Cole, is it necessary to have kidnapped the man?" Zane asked calmly and monotonely, as always.

"Just take her mask off!" I exclaimed impatiently. Cole flipped the ninja's mask back, and silent gasps filled the air of the room as we watched the blonde ponytail fall over the **_girl's_** shoulder.

"It is not a male. It is a female!" Zane exclaimed. As if it weren't obvious already, Zane! The girl cocked her head to the side smartly, her eyes with a look of irritation.

"Surprised?" she scoffed, giving me the hardest glare. I wasn't taking this from a girl. Not now. Not ever. _Especially_ from _this_ girl.

"She's going overboard!" I said angrily, yanking her up from the chair. I began pushing her and pulling her to the edge of the deck, but she kept fighting and trying to walk backwards.

"Kai!" I heard Sensei scold me, but I wasn't listening to the old coot, and I pushed on.

"No, please. You do _not_ understand," her voice shook nervously, and it sounded like her personality shifted in less than a minute from an irritated moody girl to a nervous what could almost be called pushover.

"What!? Afraid of a little water!?" I asked her, pushing her on.

"No, I don't want to get my suit wet!" she exclaimed, pushing in the opposite direction of the one I was pushing her in, fighting to move the other way. "It'll get ruined!" And now to a girl who cares about ruining clothes. Something a ninja shouldn't care about.

"Kai!" Sensei swooped through, taking her with him and taking her back to the center of the deck. "She is new and will not be treated in such a way!" he scolded me, and the guys just stood with their arms crossed.

"But Sensei-!"

"No buts, Kai!"

#?'s point of view

And with that, my nervousy still draining from me as my quivering slowed down, the one they named Sensei turned to me calmly. "What did you say your name was?"

And with a pat from my hand on the knife in my back pocket, I smiled and told them, "My name is Alex. Alex Stone."

(And there you have it. The sneak preview of the rewrite...

Now if you'll excuse me I think I'm going to go study some more...

As if reading thirteen chapters (and taking notes) hasn't already been enough...

also: Avè will be mentioned in this book as she was in the original, and she is ARAAW's

REVIEW!

and follow/favorite...)


	2. Chapter 2 Questions

(Well, my bro has friends over, my parents are occupied, so I had some free time to type up Sneak Peek #2 since you were such excellent reviewers... ;)

Maybe if you're just as good (or even better) this time I'll update again :)))

#Alex's point of view

"Well, welcome aboard, Alex," Sensei told me respectfully, and I quickly glanced at the red ninja and back to Sensei. "I assume you're staying?" I tried to keep my eyes from going wide, and I tried not to look unresponsive, though I really did not know how to respond.

"Oh, I- I don't know," I forced my words through my lips. "I still have to-"

"You may go back and get all of your things tomorrow," the old man told me. "But I do assume you are staying?" I realized then. What an opportunity, and I widely smiled.

"Oh, I- I'd love to," I told him, and the ill tempered red ninja stepped forward.

"What!? My sister's already aboard, and we don't need another-!"

"Kai!" Sensei interrupted him with a scolding tone. "Show some respect!" Kai turned his frustrated eyes to me, and Sensei turned to me, drawing my attention from Kai and back to Sensei.

"You will be roommates with Nya. Feel free to make yourself feel at home." I smiled at more than just the humble attitude of the old man, and he turned to the others of the ship. "And this is your new team." All but the bed head smiled, and they began to introduce themselves.

"I'm Lloyd," the tall blond with his hair pushed back spoke up, and he looked to be somewhat younger than the rest. "Master of all elements."

"Jay," the next one said, and I turned my look to him. I noticed his messy, but brushed, reddish brown hair that stood in contrast to the blue highlights in his black suit. "Master of lightning." I let a faint smile escape, but I was still unsure about this one. I looked to the next one before he spoke. Short, almost buzzed, pale blond hair, more of a comparison to the white highlights of his suit than a contrast.

"And I am Zane. Master of ice." I smiled at the monotone voice, knowing this one was stable, and I looked to the next one.

"And I- I'm Cole," the moppy haired black ninja told me. "I'm master of earth." I saw the red ninja leave almost in a storm, saying nothing, and our eyes followed him. "And- that's Kai," Cole said almost with a sigh, and I turned my eyes back to him, but he was still looking at the door. He turned his head back to me. "Welcome aboard the Destiny's Bounty," he told me.

"And Nya is inside. She is Kai's sister," Sensei spoke to me as I turned in the direction of his voice. "So yes, welcome aboard. I hope you're in the mood to eat. After all, it is Zane's night to cook."

#Cole's point of view

Kai remained in our room trying to cool off (no pun intended), and I grabbed a few things to take to Alex since she wouldn't be getting her stuff until tomorrow. I walked down to Nya's room, or really their room, and knocked on the door. Nya quickly answered. "Oh, hey, Cole. What is it that you need?" she asked me.

"Oh, just give this to Alex. Wherever she is," I told her as I handed her the stuff.

"Of course. Thanks, Cole." Nya took the stuff with a smile and shut the door back, though my smile somewhat shrank into my mouth when I realized that in a way, I wanted to deliver the stuff to Alex in person. I walked back upstairs and went into our room where Kai sat in his bunk with his book down in front of him, and the movement of his arm told me he was writing something down or something. Hard to tell when he's on a top bunk. I changed into my pajama pants and just put my hoodie on since the odds of us going anywhere for the rest of the night wasn't super likely.

"Come on, Kai. Get out of bed and come to dinner. Seriously. Alex isn't that bad." I pulled the door and managed to open it a few inches before Kai spoke.

"I'll be down later," he told me, but there was nothing calm in his voice. I sighed and walked downstairs and walked to the table and sat where Jay, Nya, And Lloyd were. Zane was cooking, Kai was busy moping, but I didn't know where Alex was.

"Hey, where's Alex at?" I asked.

"I think she's changing," Nya told me.

#Alex's point of view

While I was alone, I quickly took my knife out of my back pocket and shoved it beneath my pillow and diligently changed into my hoodie and sweatpants and retied my hair into a ponytail and rushed downstairs.

#Zane's point of view

I could not believe it! A new ninja? Female, too? These things do not simply happen for no reason, that is certain. I walked out and set dinner out on the table just as Alex came into the room. "So sorry I'm late," she apologized as she took her seat. "I'm usually not so slow!" Kai just glanced at her suspiciously, but she didn't notice. I seemed to be the only one, so I kept my mouth closed.

"That is alright, Alex. It is only your first time aboard," I assured her with a smile.

"Yeah, and it shouldn't take too long to get used to the place," Cole told her. "You'll do just fine." I saw Alex crack a smile and glance down.

"So, where are you from?" I asked her as I finished setting everything on the table and sat down beside Cole, diagonal from Alex.

"Oh, my ancestors were from Ninjago originally, but then when royalty came to an end, they immigrated to the US, and after I was born, we moved back to Ninjago when I was three or four. So I am pretty much Ninjagese."

"Ah, I dated an American once," Cole said, and we all just laughed a little bit.

"Any siblings?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, yes," she laughed. "Charlie and Luis. Luis is almost thirteen, and Charlie's sixteen."

"And you are?" Jay asked.

"You know, Jay, you never ask a woman that," I told him, and he just stared at me.

"Oh, it's alright," Alex laughed. "I'm nineteen. And you guys?"

"Twenty!" we all responded proudly in unison, and Alex cracked a smile and just laughed. "How long have you guys been ninjas for?" she asked us.

"Since we were what? Fifteen? Sixteen?" Cole estimated and shrugged. "Not sure."

#Cole's point of view

"So, where'd you go to school?" Lloyd asked her, and I looked over at Kai who was just listening to everything, and Alex let a smile shrink into her mouth to hide it, but it wasn't really working.

"Well," she started, her voice quivering with laughter, "up until the sixth or seventh grade I attended the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts." I thought I might choke on my own spit. "See, I-"

"Whoa, what? Hold on just a second," I quickly interrupted her, and she looked at me with a look of confusion. "You attended where?"

"Marty Oppenheimer," she said, giving me a funny look. "Why?"

"I attended there for a few years. Dad wanted me to be a dancer. I never saw you around," I said.

"Well I was in the grade below you," she said. "And I wasn't around a lot because I kinda liked scoring some acting roles." I felt myself slowly daze off into a trance, and Alex's icy bluish green eyes flickered over to me, causing me to snap back to reality. "You alright there?" she laughed.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I told her, slightly embarrassed. Alex unsurely smiled at me and looked back to the rest of the group.

"So, Sensei, since you have magical, mystical capabilities, could you please tell us Alex's element?" Jay asked Sensei, and we all turned our attention to Sensei.

"As of right now, she looks to be yellow ninja of wind," Sensei told us, pouring tea from his tea pot into his cup, and I watched the steam rise into the air. "Her golden weapon looks to be the bow and arrows." Kai jumped up.

"Whoa whoa whoa! A fifth golden weapon!? Since when!?"

"Since all of the golden weapons were recreated, Kai," Sensei told him. "Now take your seat." But instead Kai stormed out of the room, and Alex just looked down. "Alex, please excuse Kai. I see he still has not learned to control his temper."

"No, it- it's alright," Alex said, working a smile back to her face. After dinner, I was the first one back to the room where Kai was up in his bunk again, writing in his book.

"Kai, what is wrong with you?" I asked him, and he didn't even look up to speak to me.

"There's something suspicious about that girl, Cole," he said, his voice rough with temper, and he looked me in the eyes. "And I don't like it one bit."

(Well I hope you liked sneak peek number two since you guys were such great reviewers... :))))

Please review and tell me what you think!

Another thing: this is how the rewrite is going to work

This is book 1

Followed by book 1.1

1.2

And so on until 1.9 so Book 2 is still Book 2

Let me know if that makes sense...

REVIEW!)

Question: what do you think Alex or the guys is/are going to do next...?

***Follow/Favorite if you haven't already! ;)


	3. Chapter 3 The Ocean

**if you were one of the 76 favoriters or 64 followers of the original, please refollow/refavorite

(In the rewrite, the time skip between Book 1 and Book 2 will happen at the same time period, even if Book 2 gets turned into Book 11 or something, then the time skip between Book 10 and 11 will be the same as the original Book 1 and Book 2. There is a purpose for the time skip, it was not for no reason. The whole story, meaning the original, was much more planned out than you think, it will just be more obvious in the remake.

The purpose of the original Book 2 will not change, the plot in that one will be the same. And the remake will tie in even better ;)

Another thing: I want to get to a certain point in the rewrite before I really start to update the original rapidly (it will still be updated)

And Read and Review! And don't forget to follow/favorite because there will (hopefully XD) be things in the remake that will make your jaws drop... So R&R!

And the "&" sign looks like a man dragging his butt on the ground...)

#Cole's point of view

I didn't have time to shake my head or roll my eyes because the guys came into the room as soon as he finished talking. "Alright, I am pooped," Jay declared in a tired exhaled breath. "I don't know about you guys, but I am going to bed."

"Night, Jay," I told him as he climbed into his bunk to rest.

"Evil never sleeps so neither should we," Kai said, frustrated, and I immediately looked back to him, but he was still looking down and scribbling in his book.

"Kai! Would you stop? Please?" I asked him, starting to get very upset and frustrated with him.

"Kai, I sense you do not like the new lady ninja, but I cannot sense why," Zane observed, calm as always.

"Great observation, Mr. Roboto," Kai finally snapped, looking up from his book.

"Guys, would you mind shutting up, please?" Jay asked, and I glanced at him and back to Zane when he spoke.

"Jay is right. We all need our sleep. You too, Kai. Does anyone know where Lloyd is?" As if on cue, Lloyd walked into the room, rubbing his eyes. "Lloyd, you look tired."

"Yeah. Can we go to bed?" Zane and I let out a small chuckle, and I looked to Lloyd.

"Yes, Lloyd. Let's all go to bed."

#Kai's point of view

It took me a bit before I fell to sleep, but as I lay awake, nothing but a beam of moonlight illuminating the edges of objects in the room, I lay in thought and suspicion. There is something up with that girl. I know it. Starting with not wanting to go into the water.

#Alex's point of view

I waited until Nya was asleep, and I reached up underneath my pillow and gripped the handle on the blade. I snuck it out as I pushed myself out of bed, and I snuck from the room, shutting the door so it wouldn't make a sound. I moved lightly on my feet, and I wisped past Sensei's room, moving gracefully in the shadows. I stood by the door to the guys' room, and I leaned over and slowly cracked the door open, staying cautious of any other movement but mine. I slipped through the door, staying in the dark, and I heard something rustle. My body went stiff and my gaze immediately snapped over to where the commotion was, but it was only Jay stirring in his sleep. I sharply inhaled as I looked up to the ceiling and rolled my eyes, and I moved over to the one they call Cole. Their leader. I slipped my knife from my belt and rose it up, the blade meeting the moonlight and violently reflecting from the silver.

Cole shifted a little bit in his sleep, and something made me lower the blade. I couldn't hurt him. I wasn't angry enough to. I took a good, guilty look at him and slipped out of the room and went back to my own, concealing the knife beneath my pillow once again. Why couldn't I just do it...?

#Kai's point of view

The next morning, Sensei was apparently kind enough not to come into our room and create a bunch of ruckus just to wake us up. I was the first one to wake up, and I sleepily rubbed my eyes and sat up and looked down at the floor. I sleepily swung my legs around, dropping down from my bunk and waking Cole. He sat up and hit his head on the bunk above him. "Awgh ow!" he groaned, rubbing his head, and he looked at me. "Really?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who hit his head upon waking," I told him.

"Shut up," he grumbled to me as he got out of bed, and the others started to wake up. I grabbed my hoodie and slipped it on over my head, brushed my teeth and not my hair, and left the room. I saw Alex through the window from the corner of my eye, and I took a step back for full view. She was just standing with her hands on the railing, and she looked over the side of the deck down at the ocean, the breeze lightly floating through her hair. I discreetly slipped out on deck and stood behind her, and she didn't notice.

"What are you doing?" She sharply inhaled and jerkily spun around, making me realize I had startled her, her eyes wide in fright. She put her hand over her heart and shut her eyes and exhaled quickly.

"Oh, it's just you, Kai," she said, relieved, and she opened her eyes again and looked at me. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"What are you doing out here leaning over the deck?" I interrogated her.

"I just- love the smell of the ocean. Kind of salty, you know?" she said, managing a smile and walking back inside, my eyes following her in suspicion. Before breakfast, I ran to find Cole and found him walking down the hall.

"Kai, what-" I quickly grabbed him and pulled him into our room, making sure to shut the door behind me. "Kai, what are you doing?" he growled at me, irritated.

"I am telling you, something is up with her!"

"Not this again, Kai."

"She was just standing out on deck, apparently smelling the ocean."

"Kai, this is crazy. So what? Some people like the smell of gasoline and some even the smell of nail polish. She likes the smell of the ocean. So what?"

"Well you don't see people sniffing nail polish and gasoline, do you?" I asked him.

"Well obviously not, Kai!" I microscopically raised my eyebrow at him, and he held his hand up and made a c-shape with it like he was holding an object and held it underneath his nose and waved it around, and I smacked him in his upper arm. "What!? It's the truth! The ocean's not gonna impair your senses!" I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Kai. There's nothing wrong with her." Cole left the room, and I just huffed in frustration.

#Jay's point of view

Cole came storming into the room while we were all getting in our morning video game time before breakfast, even Alex was sitting with us. "Hey, has anyone noticed Kai acting weird?" Cole asked, and he seemed upset about something that happened recently, and there was an aggravated tone in his voice. Alex raised her hand slowly, and we looked at her.

"Kai hates me?" she said, a goofy look in her eyes, and we all just started laughing. Cole laughed and tried to cover it up a little bit to try and remain looking firm, but none of us could help it.

"Okay, yeah," Cole said, finishing off a laugh as he stood in the doorway. "He's uh- just being Kai," he said just as Nya entered the room, and Nya rolled her eyes and sat beside Alex.

"Kai's just Kai," she sighed. "There's really no other way to put it." Alex sighed and turned back to Cole.

"Care to join us?"

#Alex's point of view

After breakfast, the guys let me leave for a little bit to get all my stuff and take it aboard. I opened the door to my house, and someone jumped out, grabbing me and yanking me to the side with one hand clamped over my mouth. Every noise I made was muffled by their hand, and the person dragged me into my own living room where I saw a group of the scientists. I set my jaw and tried not to squint or furrow my eyebrows, and the hand released me, and the hand's owner walked and stood with the rest of the white lab coats. "Have you done it yet?" the headmaster asked me, and I looked down.

"No. I haven't. I haven't gotten the chance," I bluffed, and lucky me that I was an aspiring actress.

"You better do it soon. Or else we're sending someone else." I looked up quickly.

"I've already told you you can't send her. She's too young," I said, and the pressure was on, and I could feel it weighing my shoulders down as if I was Atlas trying to support the world.

"And you remember the rules," the headmaster told me. "They find out about your uh- little situation, then we'll kill all of them ourselves. We won't hesitate to hurt any of your friends or family." I looked down hopelessly. "And the dojo goes." With that, all of them left my house at once, and I looked up just as Beck walked down the hall and stood in the doorway, and I immediately stood up straight.

"You let them in here," I said angrily. "Why would you do that?"

"They bribed me," he told me with a pathetic shrug.

"Get out," I told him. "I am so over this. We are done." I began to shove him out, taking his key, and he looked at me with a harsh look in his eyes.

"You will regret this," he told me. "You know you're not the only one at the lab." With that, he turned around and left, and I shut the door and turned around and grabbed my things.

#Cole's point of view

Alex came back with a guitar case, and really, that was the only thing I could help to notice. "Hey, guys. Sorry I took longer than I thought I would," she said as she carried her stuff, and the guys and I, except for Kai who was off doing something else, immediately got up to offer her help.

"Hey, don't worry about it," I told her. She smiled at me, and we took her things to her room, and she set her guitar case up against the wall. "You play?" I asked her, and she turned around and looked at me, standing back up straight.

"Oh, yeah," she said with a small laugh. "Not for very long, and I'm not the best at it, but yeah. Why? Do you?"

"Since I was six," I told her with a wide smile. "My dad and I used to have these guitar battles all the time. Just to see who could outplay the other."

"Really? Did you always play the same song?" she asked as we left the room together to walk back downstairs.

"Yeah," I laughed. "Every time. Going Mobile. The Who. My dad listened to stuff like that all the time. Not really any surprise since he was born in the sixties, you know? But he was pretty into Bach and Mozart and Beethoven."

"Really?" Alex laughed. "Wow. Sounds like some dad you got there."

"No kidding..." She stopped and stood in front of me, holding up a pointed finger.

"Wait- is your dad the one- is he the one in the Royal Blacksmiths?" I felt my shoulders droop and I looked up at the ceiling, and Alex immediately burst into laughter because she knew the answer due to my body language.

"Sadly, yes."

"Oh, but I remember them in that race. And them in the Ninjago Talent Show each year, except for that one year you took their place," she said in a dying laugh, bound to raise up again.

"I had that burned from my memory," I told her, and she held back a laugh.

"Sorry I had to remind you," she told me, her voice quivering in laughter, and I sighed.

#Kai's point of view

I couldn't put up with this. Something's up- no doubt. I went down to the girls' room later that day, and the door was cracked so I could peer in, but all I really got to hear was the shattering sound of a glass dropping and smashing onto the hardwood floor. "Shoot!" Alex exclaimed under her breath, and I peered through the crack between the door and the doorframe as her bathroom door shut, pieces of her water glass all over the floor.

#Zane's point of view

Dinner rolled around, and Alex was on time with a smile on her face. "Good evening," she said goofily with a smile as she sat down with us.

"Evening," all, except Kai, responded with a smile.

"Okay, so- I've actually been curious all day. Do any of you have siblings?" Alex asked as she tied her hair up into a ponytail.

"I'm just an only child," Jay told her.

"Born in a junkyard," Cole added, and Jay roughly nudged him in his upper arm, Cole looking down and laughing proudly.

"I'm Kai's sister," Nya told her. "I thought I'd tell you since Kai probably won't." Kai shot a glare to her, but Nya, like a sibling would, ignored it after so many years of getting it.

"I'm an only child," Cole told her.

"And I have a sister, Lorry," Lloyd said. "She's a year younger than I am. Fourteen. I didn't know about her for a really long time" Alex smiled at everyone's and looked at me for mine.

"What about you, Zane?"

"Oh, I- I'm an only child as well," I responded. "I've never really had a family. These are my brothers." Alex tried to hide the confused, yet somehow sympathetic, look in her eyes, but I could sense it was there. I looked at her in the eyes, nervous to speak, not wanting to frighten her. "I am a robot, actually." She really tried to conceal the look of shock and even greater confusion in her eyes, trying to prevent me from getting offended or hurting my feelings.

"H-how- um- I-" She didn't know what to say or how to respond. "How is that possible? W-what do you mean?" I sighed and stood up and reached across and pulled my main control panel open, and Alex's breath escaped her.

"W- wow," she said breathlessly as I closed it and sat back down, her face almost stuck in disbelief, though she was trying to look in a different direction so she wouldn't display it in an obvious way.

"I do remember my father, though, and I thought he had died, but he had not. He died a year or two ago, however, and one of the few things I have in remembrance of him is my falcon."

"Oh, that old falcon," Cole laughed. "We love that little tin can."

#Cole's point of view

After dinner that night, Kai disappeared again, and the rest of us crowded around in front of the TV to watch the VMAs or something since we all tend to get humor out of it. "You know," Alex said, "I was only a couple years away from being at the VMAs." Her comment seemed out of nowhere, or maybe I thought my ears were deceiving me, but something caused shock.

"Yeah?" I asked her. "What happened? The VMAs?"

"I got too busy. School, work, and the- nothing. Just a lot going on. I didn't have time for my acting or singing career. And then you guys kidnapped me." We all let out a small laugh. "I've been in a few movies, few music videos, but I did it for the fun not the fame or fortune."

"Wait-" I began, sitting forward and looking at her, her eyes coming to meet mine. "Are you gonna perform at that thing for- uh-"

"Oh, yeah," she laughed, looking back to the TV. "I got signed up to sing at this thing that should be in a month or two for aspiring artists, but- I don't know. It seems a bit far fetched. And I don't know if that's really what I want to do with my life."

"You should," I encouraged her, faintly smiling in a way that didn't seem all familiar. "It would be fun."

"Hey, isn't it supposed to be that none of the music artists are performing their own songs this year?" Zane asked, turning the subject back to the awards.

"Yeah, I think so," I said. "But I can't imagine why."

"Hey, Cole," Jay said with a tone in his voice that foreshadowed his poking fun, "isn't Avè gonna perform?"

"Shut up, Jay," I told him.

"Avè Moore?" Alex asked, and she looked to me in curiosity, hoping for an answer.

"Yeah," I said without looking at her. "Dated her when I was seventeen before she was really famous."

"What happened?" she asked me.

"It didn't really work out," I told her and sat back. "Not much else to it." A little while passed, and Alex turned and looked at me again.

"You know what? Why don't we go get our guitars and figure out a theme song for each person in (and not in) the room?" she asked me, and I cracked a small smile.

"Let's do it."

#Alex's point of view

We both left the room and grabbed our guitars and came back and sat back across from each other. "Who to pick first..." I wondered as I looked around the room.

"Oh, I've got it," Cole said and strummed his guitar. "This is for Jay." He began to play, and as soon as I recognized the chords, I burst into laughter, and as soon as Cole began to sing, it was no help. Act Naturally. The Beatles.

They're gonna put me in the movies

They're gonna make a big star out of me!

We'll make a film about a man that's sad and lonely,

And all I gotta do is act naturally!

Well, I'll bet you I'm gonna be a big star

Might win an Oscar you can never tell

The movies gonna make me a big star

Cos I can play the part so well!

Well I hope you'll come and see me in the movies

Then I know that you will plainly see

The biggest fool that ever hit the big time

And all I gotta do is act naturally!

"Hey! That's not funny!" Jay protested against the laughter filling the room, mine probably being the loudest and hardest.

"Okay okay," I said, pulling myself together. "I've got one for Zane." I began to play and sing. Mr. Roboto.

Domo arrigato, Mr. Roboto!

Everyone in the room let out a laugh, and I looked at Cole. "I don't know if I can find one for you," I told him, thinking.

"Lemme think..." Cole said, looking hard into my eyes.

"Oh oh! Look! They're playing Stereo Hearts!" Jay laughed, and we turned our attention to the TV, and Cole's attitude changed, his jaw almost setting.

"I can't stand this song," he exclaimed, trying not to grumble his obvious distaste.

"I hate it too," I agreed. "Gets a little annoying."

"Sing, sing, sing, sing," Jay began to chant, and I huffed and looked to Cole. "Oh, come on! It'd make it so much better!" Cole rolled his eyes.

"My hearts a stereo! It beats for you, so listen close, hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te. Make me your radio, and turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you, just sing along to my stereo," he began to sing, and I began to laugh, and we all joined in.

"Oh, oh oh oh oh," we all sang, and I was singing while trying to keep myself from laughing, but I couldn't help it. Even my singing shook in laughter. Then after a few lines, I knew my turn to sing came since I was one of two of the only girls.

"If I could only find a note to make you understand, I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand," I sang, my voice wavering with laughter. Afterwards, we thought we had had our laugh for the night, but apparently not.

"It's Avè!" Jay exclaimed, taunting Cole. Avè began to sing Born This Way, Lady Gaga, and I immediately smiled.

"I remember learning to dance to this," I said, smiling.

"I think you and Cole should both get up and show us how to dance," Zane said, a smile on his face, and I looked over to Cole and raised my eyebrows in question, and he saw me.

"Oh no," he told me, and I smiled and jumped up and rushed to him and tried to pull him up.

"Oh, come on!"

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Bad...bad memories."

"Are they burned from your head?" I asked him.

"I wish..."

"Well they're still there so it doesn't matter." I yanked him up, and he laughed.

"Fine," he said reluctantly, pulling a smile from my lips.

"I'm beautiful in a way! Cause God makes no mistakes!" the TV sang, and we started to dance, causing everyone else to laugh and cheer us on. Cole soon grabbed one of my hands, grabbing me and whipping me around in a swing dance, and I burst into complete laughter and went with it. Then Sensei came into the room.

"Students!" he yelled at us in a scold, and Cole and I stood still with our hands folded in front of us, and everyone was quiet and attention on him.

"Sensei, we-"

"If you're going to dance, do it right." We all burst into laughter once again, and Sensei danced with us and showed us his moves, and we had our laughter overload for the night.

#Cole's point of view

I was the last one to go to bed, making sure all the lights were off. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and began to walk down the hallway to go to our room, but something reached out and jerked me into the living room, and Kai looked me roughly in the eyes. "Kai, what-!?"

"It's so obvious you like her," he said, aggravation in his voice as he brushed past me, knocking my shoulder with his and disappearing down the hallway.

#Alex's point of view

I sat up in bed that night, Nya asleep on the other side of the room. I slowly pulled my knife out from beneath my pillow once again, and I slipped from the room, moving in the shadows and sneaking downstairs, grabbing a knife from the kitchen and disappeared out on deck. I took the blade of the kitchen knife and began striking it against the blade of my other, the blade hissing scratchily as I sharpened it. I watched as the moonlight danced from the blades, and I held the knife up to the sky and moved it back and forth, and I was confident it was sharp enough to carve the thickest of skin; having the power to kill even the most innocent. I lowered it and looked out across the ocean as it whispered to me, a wave of emotion coming over me, drowning me in hatred, guilt and anger. I snapped my arm back, the blade above my head, flicking it forward. The blade spun through the air, the moonlight illuminating it and flickering as a strobe light would, and the satisfying sound of the knife landing in the ocean allowed me to know the knife was no more, my mission to kill the ninjas over, and the power to kill disappeared in an ocean of hatred.

Because I knew I couldn't kill one of my own.


	4. Chapter 4 Serene? No, Pacific

#Alex's point of view

A great feeling of new serenity swept over me as I made my way back to my room, a hard feeling settling in my chest. My feet light and airy, my palms sweaty and my breaths almost unsteady because my body refused to calm. I climbed in bed knowing that the war with myself ended.

But a new war had just begun.

#Lloyd's point of view

I was the first out of bed the next morning, and I threw the covers off of me, groggily standing up and massaging the tiredness from my eyes. The guys awoke nearly around the same time, all groaning and grumbling to display their discomfort of their tediousness. I walked down to the kitchen at the aroma of breakfast, but none of the guys were out of the room yet. Was- Sensei cooking...? No. Couldn't be. Nya...? Possibly.

I peeked into the kitchen and unexpectedly found Alex there instead, cooking away, a light look settled in her eyes. "Alex?" I asked for her attention, and she looked up from her pan and looked over to where I stood.

"Oh, hey," she said with a smile and continued to cook. "Hungry?" she asked me.

"Yeah, but- is it your turn to cook?" I asked her, and she looked up at me again, stopping the movement of her arms, her body loosening.

"I have to fit my turn somewhere, don't I?" she asked me, placing a fist on her hip.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, smiling back at her, and she continued to fix breakfast. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She stopped and looked back to me in thought for a second, the position of her arm remaining frozen.

"Let's see... You're fifteen, you could do something..." she talked as she thought. "Sure. Why don't you just go ahead and set the table?"

"Sure," I said and got right to it.

#Cole's point of view

I stuck my head outside our door, looking down the hallway to make sure it really was breakfast I smelt. "Hey, is Lloyd cooking breakfast or something?" I asked as the guys walked up behind me as I walked from the room, the aroma bellowing from the kitchen my path.

"I doubt it," Kai answered, scoffing a little bit, and my reaction was to half roll my eyes, microscopically shaking my head up at the ceiling.

"Has Lloyd even learned how to cook?" Zane asked, still calm, and monotone, as always.

"Zane, you don't learn how to cook. You pick up on it," Jay told him. "You know, it's like poetry," he began, and all of us groaned, the headache starting to creep up already.

"No poetry, Jay!" Kai grumbled as we walked into the kitchen, shocked to find Alex and Lloyd.

"Alex, you- you are cooking," Zane observed, and Alex smiled.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I figured it was my turn."

#Kai's point of view

"Smells great," Cole complimented her with a smile, and I quickly snapped a glare at him, scolding him for sucking up.

The morning ended when breakfast did, the dishes filling the sink was the ending banner. Grey clouds swallowed the sky, the ocean calm but causing a sinking feeling in my chest; similar to the feeling after you've been crying for far too long...almost over nothing. Every other breath escaping my lungs shuddered its way out. I gloomily gazed out the window, hand on cheek, watching faint lightning flash in the distance and waiting for the light sound of thunder to come rumbling through. I sighed depressingly, the foreshadowing of the rainy weather enough to put the ninja of fire out.

I turned my back and walked on down the hall to find Sensei, and I knocked on the door to his room as I slid the rolling door open, the invisible wheels rolling on the wooden floor. "Sensei, can-" I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw mist suck out through the window as it quickly snapped shut, a mysterious presence escaping the room. I nervously stepped into the room heel first, my heart fluttering in my chest, my body quivering. "Sensei?" I quivered, calling out for him in a shaky voice only above a whisper, anxious to see if the presence would come back. "S-"

"Kai." My heart skipped a beat only to pound into my ribcage as I jerked around, startled, an unsteady nervous feeling coursing through my veins. My body quivered anxiously, and Sensei stood in the doorway, a scolding look on his face and his cane firmly on the floor. I put a nervous clammy hand over my booming heart, exhaling the feeling away.

"Sensei, it's just you," I confirmed with to get the uneasy feeling to dissipate.

"Kai, what are you doing in here?" Sensei scolded me.

"I'm sorry, Sensei. I just came to ask you a question, and I-"

"My seers mist," Sensei interrupted, walking over to the mist pouring from a stone vase, the mist provided by a few burning sticks stuck in small gray stones.

"W-what is it, Sensei? What's wrong?"

"It has been interrupted." He looked up at me quickly. "You have heard too much, young ninja," he declared as he pushed me from his room. "Now leave before I say anymore." With that, he rolled his door back shut, latching the door into place, and I could hear the lock on the other side of the door click into place.

#Cole's point of view

Midway through the cloudy day, the foreshadow of rain hanging heavily in the wind, I grabbed my hoodie and pulled it on, the lining feeling soft and warm on my body, insulating and multiplying the cozy temperature. It emphasized the lazy day, everyone dragging themselves groggily around the ship as it gently rocked itself in harmony with the small disturbances in the ocean.

I rubbed a sleepy feeling from my eyes as I walked into the quiet kitchen, and I pulled my hand back to see Alex gazing over the railings again. Strands of loose hair hung in her face from the bun her golden hair twisted into on the top of her head. A soft smile crept into my eyes instead of my lips, my lips not the ones admiring something so sweet or beautiful. "What're you doing?" I looked over my shoulder to match the aggravated voice with the voice of Kai, the smile escaping my eyes.

"Kai, what does it matter to you?" I snapped, and I wasn't sinking to his level.

"Quit the stupid act," Kai harshly spoke to me, looking fiercely into my eyes. "I know exactly what you're doing, you suck up!"

"Hey! Don't you call me a suck up, hothead!" Zane ran into the room as the fire in the bedhead's eyes evolved into an inferno, and Zane pushed him back a little bit.

"Perhaps we can settle things in a more- subtle way," Zane declaimed as he stood as a post, enforcing distance between the two of us. Kai fixed his gaze on the window, and a new look burned in his eyes. "Kai, what are you-"

"It's time to end what was never finished," he declared as he stormed for the door to the deck, marching through the door frame before a sudden epiphany clicked in my brain.

"Kai! No!" I yelled, my voice raising in a crescendo, Alex picking up on the tone in my voice and whipping around to find Kai behind her, her eyes growing wide, Kai shoved her, and I could only watch as she flailed in the wind, her hair coming loose, and I heard the splash of her body hitting the water.

(And another chapter completed... Review and follow/favorite!

And don't forget to REfavorite/REfollow the original!

All track of favoriters and followers were lost in deletion(lol oopsies...)

And it's a loooonnnngggg story

So make sure to refollow and refavorite!

And thanks to my first few people

I gave you a shout out on my profile ;)

Also: check out my new ROTG fanfic(I just updated it XD

and review second chapter and tell me what you think of it so far! It'd be much appreciated!

Question: who would you be in a parallel universe?

REVIEW!)


	5. Chapter 5 Anchored

(Now I'm about to go on a cruise and I won't have any service... And I get back Monday and it'd make me happeh happeh happeh to see some reviews when I get back...

and sorry I don't think I'll have enough time to update the original... I'll be writing while I'm gone!)

#Cole's point of view

"Alex!" our voices harmonized, Zane and I's voices drowned in shock and concern. We burst through the doors, the door slinging open so hard it slammed itself shut. I quickly darted to the railings of the deck, staring over for some sign of her, my heart pounding and a cold, tingly feeling fluttering all throughout my veins.

Immediately, my face twisted into anger as my expression snapped to Kai, standing up straight in fury. "Why would you shove her over the deck!?" I accused him with a pointed finger, and I saw Zane quickly leap from the deck with flat, dynamic palms in a dive just as the others burst out on deck.

#Zane's point of view

I flailed through the ocean trying to swim down to her, her eyes shut and the pattern of light through the water dancing across her pale skin. Her loose hair strands wavered with the water, pulsating back and forth with the disturbances in the water. I wrapped my fingers around her wrist and pulled her to my chest and pushed back up to the top, breaking through the wavering surface of the water, gasping for air. "Here! Take her!" I exclaimed breathlessly, Cole reaching down and pulling her back on deck.

#Cole's point of view

I quickly laid Alex on her back on the deck. "Alex!" I exclaimed, and I pushed her loose hairs from her face, nearly hyperventilating, my thoughts rushing through my mind, jumbling themselves so that trying to unscramble them would only grow worse. All of a sudden, Alex's chest erupted in a cough as she regained consciousness, turning herself to her side and expelling water from her lungs. "Alex! Oh my god are you alright!?" I exclaimed worriedly, pushing my hand through the root in her hair, and she quickly nodded before her chest inflated and erupted again, more water expelling from her lungs and on to the deck.

#Kai's point of view

Nya stormed up to me as the other guys tended to Alex laying soaking wet on deck, shoving me hard on the shoulder. "As my brother, I expected more from you, Kai!" she scolded me angrily, her eyes full of disappointment. She swiveled around, storming back inside, and I looked down at the guys who were all looking up at me, an unbelieving, disappointed look sitting in their eyes. The tension throughout my body flooded into my fist, tightening it where it would remain until my anger was let out. I stormed back into the Bounty, walking to get my sword for later.

#Lloyd's point of view

All but Kai, again, were in the living room filling ourselves on the second night of the VMAs. We all had showered, some of us with wet hair, and we all kicked back in our pajamas and socks and some of us even in our bare feet. Alex let out a happy sigh, sitting back and crossing her legs. "Today has been quite the day," she spoke, rain softy pattering outside the ship.

"I can imagine," Cole agreed, propping his feet up. The day had remained drowsy after the event of Alex getting shoved overboard, lightning lightly flashing and thunder softly rumbling all day long followed by the drops of rain dripping from the earth's faucet known as the clouds.

"So- when am I supposed to have my first mission or whatnot?" Alex asked, though Sensei, the one who could possible give her some kind of answer in some shape, size or form, wasn't in the room with us.

"I don't know, Alex. You might have to sneak out like I did," Nya teased, laughing slightly towards the end. We all let out a laugh, Alex cocking her head to the side, her eyes smiling but full of curiosity.

"Someone care to explain?" she asked, laughing.

"Nya, she started as a samurai," Jay dazed dreamily in this reverie of his that one day Nya would fall absolutely madly in love with him, and everyone in the room started in snickers but took no time to evolve into a burst of laughter.

"What? What is so funny?" Jay asked, clueless.

"Don't worry, Jay. We're not laughing at you. We're laughing beside you," Alex told him, but the rest of us kept laughing.

#Cole's point of view

A little while passed, and all of us had drifted to talking about our heritage and ancestry. "My grandpa was Japanese, my grandma was Ninjagese, my mom was Italian, and my dad- I'm not totally sure... I just know I got most of my features from him," I contributed to the conversation, laughing towards the end.

"Yeah, my ancestors are all originally from Ninjago, but back after Ninjago royalty had been brought down, my ancestors moved over to the US, and when I was a lot younger, my parents made the decision to move back to Ninjago," Alex added, then got a funny look on her face and started to laugh at how ridiculous it sounded. "So yeah, I don't even know what I am."

"I am pretty sure my father was partially Russian," Zane continued on, "but I don't think I'll ever be exactly sure."

"My ancestors were Dutch or Norwegian or Swedish something," Jay said, clearly clueless of his family history.

"Well alright, Jay!" Alex laughingly cheered him, and we let out a laugh.

"Yeah, and I'm not too sure of my family history either," Lloyd said, thinking. "I think I'm mostly German, a little Irish, but we all have a little Ninjagese in us, you know?"

"Amen!" Alex cheered, laughing as she stood up, double high fiving Lloyd.

"True, true. Very true," I agreed, nodding slightly as Alex plopped back down.

"I swear, I just love this kid more and more every time he speaks," Alex declared.

"Hey, if Lloyd aged like- four or five years after inhaling that tomorrow tea, and Lorry's a year younger than him now... Doesn't that mean Lorry is technically supposed to be older than you?" Jay asked, his voice nearly squeaking in question. Lloyd sank in his seat, trying to suck in his lips to hide a mischievous smile.

"Maybe...?" he said, his voice slightly more high pitched than normal, and the rest of burst into laughter.

"Wow," Alex said emotionlessly. "My brothers wish." Then she joined in with the laughter though she was trying to hold it back. When the laughter died down, Alex cocked her head to the side again, her eyes slightly squinted and her eyebrows faintly furrowed. "The VMAs sure are boring tonight," she observed once again almost emotionlessly.

"Yeah," I agreed and looked over to the owner of the remote, Zane. "Hey, Zane? What else is on?"

"Let me check. I don't think-"

"Zane, come on. Just check it out, bro," Jay told him, but before he could, Alex jumped forward.

"No, hold on," she told him, a stopping hand forward and she looked at everyone in the room. "Have any of you ever seen the movie 'The Anchorman'?" she asked, though it sounded almost like an imperative.

"Yes!" Jay exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"'The Anchorman'...?" Nya questioned unsurely. "What is that? Like some-"

"It's only like- one of the greatest movies ever made," Alex said, a sarcastic 'duh' tone in her voice.

"I say we watch it then," I said. "I mean- how bad can it be?" Alex smirked widely.

#Alex's point of view

Somehow, even I, Alex Stone, managed to get a group of guys, and ninjas for that matter, to watch The Anchorman with everyone's favorite character Ron Burgundy, AKA Will Farrell. I sipped the soda in my hand before a certain scene sent a reminder through my brain, nearly choking on the fizzy liquid, quickly swallowing and jumping up. "I need to get my guitar!" I exclaimed quickly, rushing from the room and grabbing it from its case, bursting back into the living room and plopping back down in my spot. "Wait for it...wait for it..." The guys watched me in anticipation, and I quickly lifted my fingers and my pick and began to pluck away to Afternoon Delight, the guys erupting into laughter.

#Cole's point of view

Another little while passed, and our cheeks hurt from all the smiling and laughing, our chests worn out from it. "Alex, in high school what music class were you in?" I asked her as the thought randomly popped in my mind, and she immediately shut her eyes and sucked her lips into her mouth to keep from laughing, but failed.

"Band," she laughed. "I played the trombone." Jay burst into laughter, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling at my imagination of her on the trombone. "Seriously, no joke. One of my favorite things we ever played was A Fifth of Beethoven, but it was the Saturday Night Fever version, and we grabbed some violins and basses and violas from orchestra and played it together. Greatest. Day. Of. My. Life."

"The trombone, though? Really?" Jay laughed, and Alex sucked in her lips and nodded, holding back a laugh, a sarcastic proud look on her face.

#Zane's point of view

I zoned out of the conversation and laughter, searching around for Kai. "Has anyone seen Kai?" I spoke up, interrupting the conversation going around the room, and Alex spoke as she stood up to walk to the hall.

"Oh, I don't know, last time I saw him, he-" Kai popped out of the hallway, slamming Alex to the wall, holding his sword at her throat. She clutched and grabbed at his arm pressed across her throat, the sword slowly lighting itself on fire.

"Kai!" Cole exclaimed, and we all immediately jumped up to get him off of her. Kai whipped around with one arm still on her throat, keeping her pinned on the wall but his sword pointed at us.

"All of you stay back!" he exclaimed, turning back to Alex and holding the sword at her again, beads of sweat beginning to form on her forehead from the heat of the sword. "Look, you better cooperate or I will use this sword and it can chop your head clean off." Alex smirked almost gritting her teeth, getting a smart look in her eyes, gathering just enough air to croak one thing:

"You feelin lucky punk?"

(Another chapter

And it ended in a famous movie reference XD

Now only to see if Kai does kill her...

And this is the rewrite peeps, you don't know what could be different! XD

So review! XD

Question: if you were a clock, what kind of clock would you be?)


	6. Chapter 6 Tale of the Tail

#Cole's point of view

"Kai!" I exclaimed, my voice crescendoing as he drew his sword back angrily. Alex's eyes grew wide and she microscopically shook, and Sensei swept in and shoved Kai away from her.

"Kai!" Sensei scolded him angrily, and I quickly turned my attention to Alex. She turned and fled down the hall without a word spoken. "You do not do this! Alex is your team mate! Your shipmate! I am very disappointed in you, Kai," Sensei told him with admonishment in his voice, and he turned and walked down the hall. Kai looked at us, and the guys turned and left the room in silence.

#Kai's point of view

Cole stood harshly looking me in the eye as the guys left, and Cole finally turned and followed. He stopped in the doorway and turned to look at me again. "You know, I don't know how I'd feel if one of my shipmates tried to kill me," he said. "If I were you, I'd go and apologize. Alex isn't disappearing." With that, he turned around and left.

An irritating, obnoxious sky of morning threw up in our window, waking each and everyone of us up. I yanked the covers above my head and grumbled at the sun. A vexatious banging materialized at the end of the hall, growing louder as it approached the room. I growled at it and pulled the covers up further like it was supposed to help. The door to the room opened, and the banging filled the room. "Come on, boys! Rise and shine!" Nya told us, and I pulled the covers down to see what in the world the racket was for, and I saw Nya and Alex with a pan and a utensil of some sort just pounding away laughing trying to wake us up.

"It's a new day!" Alex laughed, and she started banging away again. We all groaned and turned over in our beds. Alex started laughing again, and Nya walked over to Jay and banged on the pan just above his ear.

"Get up, sleepyhead!" Both of the girls let out a laugh.

"Whose idea was it for you two to come wake us up like this?" I grumbled as I tumbled out of bed, Zane calmly getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Sensei Wu's," Nya responded smartly, Alex laughing.

"Time to rise and shine, Mr. Youngun!" Alex teased Lloyd as she batted her pan, and Lloyd groggily arose from his bed. "Cole, get out of bed!"

"Make out with him. That'll wake him up," I snapped, my insult directed to Cole. Luckily, Alex started laughing and Cole rolled over and glared at me. I raised an eyebrow and microscopically shrugged my shoulders, and Alex walked over to Cole and started banging on the pan again.

"Get out of bed! Time to rise and shine!" Both Cole and Jay finally forced themselves up, and the girls left with their pans laughing at us so we could get ready. We all sat down to breakfast, and Alex had quite the case of the giggles, and I could only hope it didn't last all day. We all headed out to train after we'd eaten, but Nya came running out in the first few minutes.

"Guys, there're skeletons in Jamanacai," she alarmed us, and I looked at Alex standing on the opposite side of the deck. Her first mission.

"Come on, guys. Let's go!" Cole exclaimed, and we all rushed around and filed into the village streets. The skeletons and the serpentine had appeared again, and not all of them had completely disappeared. I looked over at Cole and saw a skeleton pop out from behind him, a frying pan in hand.

"Cole!" I called to him, and irritated, he looked over to me swinging his scythe around and fighting the skeletons in front of him.

"Not now, Kai! Can't you see I'm busy!?"

"No, Cole-!" And the skeleton swung and hit him on the back of the head and he fell unconscious to the ground. Nice going, ballerina. I swiped my sword out and continued to fight the skeletons in front of me and around me, and one of them grabbed my wrists and yanked them behind my back. "Hey!" I started to squirm to get free, and I looked over and saw that Zane must've frozen himself and Jay and Lloyd and Nya all in one block of ice. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Alex was still fighting and running up walls and flipping off and totally whipping skeleton butt. I managed to roundhouse kick my way out of the skeleton's grip, and the skeleton fell apart so he was just a pile of bones. I looked over at Alex again, and hesitantly, I lifted my feet and dashed over to her. "Hey, I think we should be getting the others back." She looked around at the guys and burst into laughter and nodded.

"Okay," she laughed, and we got Cole put into bed and the others in front of the fire, the skeletons defeated and the Bounty sailing back at sea. Alex stood in the kitchen, scrubbing something from her arm, most likely dirt.

"Hey, I uh- I'm sorry," I apologized, stammering. "For trying to um- kill you." Alex let out an airy giggle, soundless and almost breathless.

"No need to apologize to me, Kai. Everyone has their- suspicions," she said, finally turning the faucet off and giving up at whatever she was doing. She held her arm out and huffed, and a small spot on her arm turned red and trickled.

"Oh, oh my g-"

"I'm fine," she told me, and she grabbed a cloth and wiped it away, but it only bled again.

"I- I'll get Sensei to bandage it," I said, and I turned around and went to find Sensei. I peeped in through his slightly cracked door, and he was meditating. Disappointed, I walked back to the kitchen where Alex continued to attempt at getting her arm to stop bleeding, but it was no use. "Sensei's meditating. Sometimes I really don't get the old coot." Alex looked up at me with a small, funny questioning look in her eyes.

"It's okay," she told me, pressing a cloth down on her arm. "I can bandage it myself. Not hard." She dropped the cloth and brushed past me and came back bandaged up. "I should um- I should be checking on the others," she stammered and left again, and I watched her walk off.

#Cole's point of view

I woke to the sound of the door opening and closing, my vision hazy as it pushed itself into focus. A shooting pain gripped the back of my head, and I quickly grasped it and thought I heard myself let out a sound of pain, a grunt or a groan maybe. "Hey, take it easy," Alex whispered, gently pushing me back down to my bed though I didn't realize I sat up. "You got hit in the head with a frying pan. I'll go get you some ice or something. Just- be careful," she said, lightly laughing in her last sentence as she arose from the edge of my bed and left the room.

I shut my eyes and tried to forget about the pain in my head, zoning in and out of dreaming and reality, and Alex silently walked back in and slipped the ice beneath my head. I wanted to speak to her but my words weren't finding their way out, caught in the maze of my mouth. Alex left again just as quiet and discreet, shutting the door back so it didn't creak and leaving me to lay alone.

#Kai's point of view

Luckily, it didn't take long for the others to thaw out after the block of ice melted. Alex didn't show up for dinner that night, and we realized none of us had seen her since she tended to Cole. "Anybody know where Alex went?" Nya asked as she sat down, and everyone glanced around at each other looking for a guilty look in someone's eyes. Nobody found one.

"Has anyone seen her since this morning?" Lloyd asked. "I mean- we fought all those skeletons and everything and I haven't seen her since." I quickly looked to Cole.

"You were the last one to see her," I immediately accused him.

"What!? Are you saying that this is my fault!?" he remarked, defending himself.

"What'd you say to her!? What'd you do!?"

"I didn't do anything!" Cole yelled at me angrily. "I didn't say a thing!"

"If you weren't-!"

"Students!" Sensei barged through our argument, angrily scolding us in admonishment. "There is no need for a fight. If Alex does not want to join us tonight then that is her choice. It is no one else's fault." Cole and I both gave each other a cold look and turned away and dropped back into our seats.

"I'll go check on her," I finally said, pushing myself away from the table and leaving the room. A sigh escaped my lips as I walked down to her room, and I peeked through the cracked door, putting my hand to it to push it open, but stopped when I saw her standing and reading a letter in the center of the room. She sucked her lips into her mouth and shut her eyes, and I turned around and quietly made my way back to the table and sat down.

"What's she doing?" Jay asked before anyone else had the chance.

"She was just- reading a letter," I responded bluntly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cole give me a glance of suspicion, but I ignored it just like I decided to ignore everything else.

#Jay's point of view

Two weeks passed, and Alex tended to isolate herself in her room all the time. Nya saw her more than the rest of us got to, but only because they share the same room. Nya said Alex never spoke much when she was in the room with her, and she couldn't find any reason for the way she'd been acting. Nya told us none of us should go back there because she obviously didn't want to be disturbed, but my curiosity got the best of me. I slipped away one day when no one was looking, and I snuck my way down to the room. The door was slightly cracked open, and I peeped in and saw her sitting on her bed reading another letter, resistant tears struggling to fall from her eyes. I saw half folded pieces of paper all over her bed and ripped open envelopes. I wondered if I should go in and ask her what the matter was, but I couldn't let her know I was standing her watching her.

She dropped the letter, whisking past it as she leapt up from the bed, and the paper floated down and became just another part of the pile of letters on her bed. She opened the window that looked out over the ocean, and I felt my face knit into an expression of confusion. What is she doing? She took in a shuddery breath and perched herself on the windowsill and dove down. "ALEX!" I burst through the door and rushed over to the window and quickly peered over but saw no sign of her. I whipped around and rushed to the control room, and everyone's attention was directed towards me as soon as I made my interrupting appearance. "Alex just jumped overboard." Everyone poured out on deck, nearly hurling themselves over the side looking for her.

#Zane's point of view

"I can't see her!" Cole exclaimed frustrated, and I peered down through the blue water.

"There's something- odd beneath the surface," I said. "But I don't think it's human."

"Well get down there and check it out!" Kai exclaimed, almost kicking me over the edge. I stood up and dove off and immediately saw an odd figure resting at the bottom in the sand. I swam down and immediately my eyes grew wide when I realized. It is human. It's Alex.

#Cole's point of view

Zane's head broke through the surface of the water, his eyes wide with astonishing discovery. "Well, spit it out!" Kai said impatiently.

"I found her." Everyone sighed heavily in great relief as Zane pulled her up, her head softly resting against his shoulder. Wet strands of wavy hair clung closely to her face, and she was unconscious. "But- she's different."

"Different?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean different?" Lloyd asked, puzzled.

"Pull her onboard," I ordered, and Zane pushed her to us and I scooped her up and laid her out on the deck, all of our eyes wide and none of us wanting to take steps any closer to her. A beautiful, golden fish tail replaced her legs starting from her hips and left her up top with a skinny and delicate human frame. "She's a- a-" I didn't finish.

"She's a mermaid," Kai finished, his voice with a strange, almost irritable tone. Alex's eyes fluttered open as she gained consciousness again, and at the sight of us she jumped so she sat up on her hands.

"I..." She looked at each of us in astonishment, unknowing what to say.

"A mermaid," Kai stated irritably, and Alex didn't look at him, and her face grew solemn.

"I know."

"But- how?" Lloyd asked.

"I- I came from a lab of scientists, and I-"

"Are they the ones that've been sending you those notes?" Jay asked, and Alex snapped her look over to him.

"How do you know about that?"

"N-nothing. Continue." Alex sighed and looked away.

"Ever since I was seventeen, I- I've been like this. And they're the only ones with the antidote, but..." Alex stopped short, looking sadly down at the deck, her tail still and unmoving.

"Alex, we'll help you get back to normal," I spoke up, stepping forward, and she turned her icy blue eyes up to me.

"But-"

"The only but," Kai said, "is the butt we're going to be kicking." Alex smiled at him widely, her fish tail flicking upwards. "Now let's go get those scientists. And let's go get them now."

***REVIEW! Or else... Aw yeah XD it's butt kicking time XD REVIEW!***

Question: if you had a dragon, what would you name it and why?

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7 Passive

#Cole's point of view

"Students," Sensei said, and we all directed our attention to him, and Alex's smile was still bright and wide. "You will need your rest today. You will go and fight in the morning." A small flash, or sparkle really, occurred and Alex was standing back up straight in her ninja suit.

"And it looks as if I've dried off," she said, smiling and bubbly.

"Now all of you go inside," Sensei told us, and we listened.

#Kai's point of view

Later that night, we were all sitting in the living room laughing and having a good time when I started to get curious about Alex's letters. "Hey, I um- I'll be right back," I said, standing up and exiting the room. The laughter became more distant as I made my way down the hall, and the navy sky sparkled in through every window, but the sky was moonless. I snuck into my sister's room that she shared with Alex, and I slipped in and quietly shut the door behind me as it was.

#Zane's point of view

I did research on my laptop as everyone else chatted and laughed, except for Lloyd who was off with Sensei, and every now and then I would chime in. "So- explain to us the whole mermaid thing," Nya spoke up.

"Alright, well- the scientists, they- their objective is to create superhumans, and they- turned me into a mermaid. But the strange thing is, it only happens when I hit the water, and it has to be either a full moon or a new moon."

"That's weird..." Jay commented, and Alex shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'm stuck with it."

"I think it would come in handy," Cole chimed in. "I mean- come on. Back when we were fighting the kraken..."

"Or the leviathan!" Jay spoke up.

"Watcha doing over there, Zane?" Nya asked me.

"I'm researching different kinds of flowers," I responded.

"Flowers?" Cole asked.

"Not any ordinary flowers, Cole," I told him.

"What kind of flowers?" Alex asked as she walked around and stood behind me, leaning over the back of the couch and looking down at my laptop screen. "What kind of rose is that?" she asked, pointing to a picture on the side of the screen.

"I don't know, really, I haven't looked at it yet. I've been looking at the kasai flower."

"Kasai flower? What's that?" Cole asked as he walked over and stood beside Alex.

"Kasai translates to fire in Japanese," Nya spoke up peppily. "Right, Zane?"

"That seems to be correct. And no one really knows if it exists or not. They're very rare."

"Says they grow in volcanoes," Alex said, gazing at the screen. "And in solitude. How weird."

#Kai's point of view

I picked up the only letter I saw, and it laid half folded on her nightstand. I unfolded it and held it flat so it wouldn't curl back, and I read the writing.

You have failed to complete your mission and your parents now know who you are and what we've done. Due to this we have your parents captive and will not be releasing them. You have another two weeks to complete your duties or else. Good luck.

Mission? What mission? I dropped the folded paper and marched back to the living room where I found everyone to be looking down at the same thing. "What mission was that letter talking about?" Everyone looked up and all eyes were all on me.

"Kai, did you just-" Alex stood up straight as did everyone else, and she stepped towards me. "Go into my room and read that letter?" I stayed silent. "My mission was to find another person to take to the lab, but I wanted to find someone willing so I could have my parents back. What's so wrong with that, Kai?"

"Why are you with those scientists anyway!?"

"I didn't have a choice, Kai!" She tightened her face and looked away, her jaw set. "I can't believe you just did that," she spoke softly and quickly brushed past me and disappeared for the rest of the night.

#Alex's point of view

I stormed back to my room and immediately collapsed to my bed and just gazed up at the ceiling, my chest heavy with the weight of a pressure I knew I could never uphold. But even Atlas shrugs. I just lied to them yet again. My mission is to kill them not find some moron to volunteer to take a spot in the lab. I drew one knee up as I rested an arm across my face to hide my tears from any unknown presence in the room, and I broke down.

#Kai's point of view

"Nice, Kai," Cole snapped. "Really nice. She's only been here for two weeks." I tightened a fist, and Nya stepped between the two of us.

"Okay, both of you need to knock it off. Kai, as my brother, I expect more from you." Cole's eyes smirked at me, and before I could backhand him Nya turned to him and spoke up. "And I expect more from you as the ninja's leader." I returned the same look to him, and he turned his head the opposite direction. "Kai, you need to go talk to her and apologize."

"Nya."

"Kai," she mocked me.

"Nya, why-"

"Go talk to her, Kai," she ordered, and I looked into her eyes for a moment and saw she meant it.

"Fine. I will." Cole gave me a cold glance, and I turned around and went back to her room and hesitantly stood outside the door. I took a deep, silent breath and knocked softly on the door as I opened it and found Alex half laying on her side and half on her stomach, her chin on her folded pillow that was being hugged tightly by her arms. She looked up and saw me standing awkwardly with my eyes meeting hers as I shut the door back. She quickly sat up and tried to hide her face from me, and I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beside her, her back up against the wall. I stayed silent looking back at her, her face hidden in her arms and her wavy blonde hair sat tangled over her shoulders. Alex was just as quiet as I was. "Alex," I finally said.

"What?" she quickly responded, and I noticed a falter in her voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, and it felt strange. She dropped her arms, and strands of hair sat stuck to her face. Tear marks coated her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy, and she sucked her lips into her mouth to hide their quiver. She looked off to her right to avoid looking directly at me. "I'm sorry, I- I shouldn't've-"

"No, it's not that," she finally spoke, shuddering as she looked back down, using one sleeve from her sweatshirt that was too big for her to wipe a tear struggling to fall. "It's just- it's my parents," she hiccuped, and tears slipped from her eyes.

"Alex, I..." I didn't know what to say to her.

"What am I supposed to do, Kai?" she whimpered in hiccuping cry.

"Alex, it's not what're you supposed to do," I told her firmly as she turned her eyes up so they met mine, "it's what're we supposed to do." She wobbly smiled at me and wiped her tears away. "Everything's gonna be fine, Alex. The guys and I'll take care of it. We don't give up. Never have and there's no reason to now." Alex smiled widely through her tears as they fell to the corner of her lips, and she pushed herself to her knees and hugged me.

"Thank you, Kai." I sat stilly for a moment, dazed and almost bewildered. I faintly smiled and gently hugged her back, and she pulled back and looked at me now sitting on the edge beside me. "You don't know how much that means to me."

#Cole's point of view

I stood outside of Alex's room eaves dropping, and I heard the two of them go silent for a moment. My fist tightened up and I stepped into the doorway, and they both turned their attention to me. "Alright. I think we all need some rest. Nothing like a good night's sleep." Kai stood up and walked over so he stood beside me, standing beside the doorframe. "Goodnight," I told Alex with a faint smile, and she smiled faintly in return.

"Goodnight." Kai and I both left the room to leave Alex be, knowing tomorrow was a big day.

#Alex's point of view

Cloudy morning coated the sky, and I groggily awoke to the faint sound of the door slowly opening and closing. I heard footsteps walk over to my bedside as I shut my eyes again, and I listened well enough to know it was a pair of two. I felt a hand gently press up against my forehead, but I didn't make a movement. "She must have a fever," I heard a soft voice speak, and I knew it belonged to one of the guys.

"She looks really pale," I heard Nya speak just as softly, and I took in a deep breath and sickly let it out.

"She might just need to stay behind today," I heard him speak again, and I matched the voice to Cole's.

"No," I sickly croaked. "I'm not staying behind."

"Alex, you've got a fever. You need to stay in bed." I pushed myself up on my hands and tiredly opened my eyes.

"No I don't. I don't care if you're my leader or not. I'm not staying," I protested as I stood up from my bed and walked to the bathroom to tie up my hair.

"Alex..."

"No," I told them both again. "I'm going."

#Cole's point of view

We all waited out on deck, Alex being the last to join us. Nya and I discreetly exchanged worried glances, and Alex was pale and red under the eyes. "Alex, are you sure you can-"

"I'm fine, Nya. It's okay." Nya and I tried not to glance at each other again, and I spoke up to break the silence.

"Alright, as of right now it's five thirty in the morning, and the scientists we're hoping will be tired and maybe not even in the lab at all. Now if we can we need to get in and grab the antidote and her parents and get out and avoid the scientists at all costs, our mission would be complete for today."

"Well what're we standing around for!?" Jay asked.

"Let's go get those scientists," Lloyd chimed in.

"Let's show them who's boss," Kai said, and we put our hands in a stack and released them, diving over the side of the ship. We swung out weapons out and landed safely outside of the hidden building.

"Alex, you're the only one who can tell us how to get in there," I whispered to her, and she moved like a gazelle to the building's wall and silently crouched down, her back pressed to the face of the building. She pulled her bow and arrows from her back and set her arrow in the string, and she slowly stretched the string of the bow towards her. She aimed for another wall across the courtyard, or so it looked, and she released the arrow and it lodged itself in the lens of one of the cameras. She rapidly fired arrows one by one, each perfectly digging into a camera'a lens.

"Let's go," she finally said, and we all followed her to the entrance. She immediately started firing at cameras as she walked, knowing the exact location of each one. We came across a door, and Alex halted in front of it. "They've always kept this door locked," she said breathlessly, and I stepped forward.

"Doesn't seem like anything the ninja of earth can't handle." Alex stepped to the side, and I clutched the door and yanked it from its hinges. Everyone discreetly filed inside, weapons drawn as we stepped into the dark room, and where there's dark there's the unknown. All we could hear in the otherwise silence was the heavy noise of each other's breathing, each breath in anticipation and exasperation.

"Everyone split up and look for the antidote," Kai ordered everyone, stealing my position of authority.

#Kai's point of view

Everyone broke up and went separate ways, and we each made our ways around steel shelves lined with different liquids in glass containers and test tubes. I peered closely at one of them, unable to read the label in the dark. I reached for it but only nudged it back, causing it to slip and shatter on the floor. "Kai!" Cole yelled at me in a whisper, and I looked back at him.

"What!? It's not my fault!" Cole glared at me and kept moving, scythe in hand. I rolled my eyes and shook my head and continued down the row, taking a quick glance at each of the glasses.

Something shattered across the room, and startled, my eyes shot around the room trying to search the darkness. "Uh oh..." Lloyd's voice spoke into the silence, and I became anxious.

"What? What uh oh? What'd you do Lloyd!?" I heard a thunderous grumbling gargle, and I stood frozen. My blood ran coldly, and the lights flickered on, and I quickly looked over to Alex who stood by the light switch with eyes wide and her back pressed to the wall. The grumbling gargle boomed in the room again, and all eyes turned to where Lloyd broke the glass.

#Lloyd's point of view

I slowly backed away from the bubbling substance on the ground, my eyes not taking a second to glance around. The liquid bubbled and gargled as it mass seemed to expand and grow taller, and everyone watched it rise in fear. "Lloyd," Alex said, hyperventilating. "Out of all things, why did you have to break that one jar."

"That's a good question," I trembled as I hit the wall, and Kai's sword flew across the room.

"No, don't-!" Alex exclaimed, but it was too late. The sword lodged itself in the creature, and the creature did nothing but absorb it. "Throw your sword..." Instinctively, I cupped my hands over one another and focused my energy into my hands, and Alex quickly slapped them down. "Don't."

All of a sudden, a whip of ooze lashed out and gripped me and swept me towards it. "Lloyd!" I heard everyone exclaimed, but everything was swallowed by darkness.

#Alex's point of view

I froze in astonishment. Is Lloyd... dead...? The creature had swept him up and practically eaten him.

No. I refuse to believe that Lloyd's dead.

"Well now what do we do!?" Kai exclaimed, and we all turned our attention to Zane.

"I've run everything through my servers! Nothing seems to be-!" The glob didn't let Zane finish, scooping him up and swallowing him whole.

"ZANE!" we all screamed as one, and the heat of the room encased me. Sweat formed in beads on my forehead, and the heat singed my skin. My eyes darted around the room for an answer, and then something caught my eye.

The antidote!

I glanced at the creature and made a run for it. I dashed to the shelf and clutched the glass container and exhaled in relief, a sick smile growing on my face. Then I realized.

This is the only thing that can destroy the creature. But it's the only thing to get rid of my tail.

The antidote is supposed to neutralize the effects of the scientists; any of them. I spun around again with the glass in hand, and I stood hesitantly. I raised the glass slowly.

Come on, Alex. It's this or an ocean of guilt. My arm sprang forward, and the glass spun through the air and diffused across the creature's mound of a head. The creature smoked as it a sizzled loudly, and it practically melted away, leaving Zane and Lloyd to remain in its goop.

#Cole's point of view

Alex stood just staring. "Alex?" I asked, and she seemed to stop breathing. "Al-" Alex's bow slipped from her hands and she collapsed.

#Alex's point of view

"Come on, Alex. Wake up," I heard a faint voice speak, their hand brushing across my forehead and wiping my hair back. I forced my eyes open, and everything was hazy, my eyes failing to focus. Nya stood over me and someone else looked to be standing in the near corner of the room. My eyes fell back shut, and I swallowed hard and sickly.

"What happened?" I croaked in a whispery sick voice.

"You passed out," Kai spoke from across the room, and I turned my head and sickly looked at him. My eyelids fell heavily half over my eyes and I turned my head back to the ceiling.

"We got you out of the lab, though," Nya told me.

"But we didn't get the antidote," I coughed. "What about my parents?"

"They weren't there," Kai immediately jumped in, responding to my question. "The scientists didn't have them." I laid stilly, taking in a deep breath and weakly letting it out, shaking as I did so.

"But you're okay," Nya added, and someone else's footsteps quietly entered the room.

"She okay?" they asked softly, and I knew it was Cole.

"She's fine. Awake," Kai told him, and Cole walked over to me, Nya taking a step back to give me air.

"Glad you're okay," he said. "Sick, but okay." He looked back at Kai. "And Mr. Hothead over here carried you all the way back."

"Huh?"

"Kai picked you up after you passed out and carried you back," Cole chuckled quietly, and I turned my head and shut my eyes again.

"Maybe we should give her some space," Nya said, and I breathlessly sighed.

"Alright. Hope you feel better," Cole said as left the room, and Kai followed without another word.

"Call for me if you need anything," Nya told me, and she exited the room.

#Kai's point of view

"I'm going to Jamanicai by wishes of Sensei to get Alex medicine. Anyone need anything while I'm gone?" Everyone glanced around at each other looking for a response, but they just shrugged their shoulders.

"I think we're all good," Jay told me, and I left. I walked around the village and walked into the drugstore, and I got her medicine and took it back to the ship. It fell from my pocket, and something else had fallen with it. I bent down and picked it up and read the label.

"What's that?" Cole asked, taking it from my fingers.

"I don't know. I think the pharmacist gave it to me."

"You have her medicine too, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's right here," I said as I handed it to him.

"Good. We should probably be giving it to her," he said as he read the label.

"Wait, but- what's the other stuff that guy gave me?"

"I think it's some kind of sleeping powder or something," Cole told me. "Must've given it to you by accident but I'm sure it'll come in handy. We should probably keep it." He gave it back to me, and I slipped it back into my pocket. An idea popped into mind.

"Well-" Cole looked at me. "Maybe- maybe we should give it to Alex." Cole looked at me funnily for a second.

"Kai," he said, "what're you suggesting?"

"I guess you'll just have to see."

***REVIEW! Or else... I think most of you know where this is going ;) shhhhh... Don't spoil it for the people who haven't read ;) REVIEW!***

Question: what are somethings that you've noticed are different compared to the original?

Now help me out here... I wanna try and get to ten chapters and get at least somewhere close to 100 reviews... Can you do it? Lets see...

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8 Killer Lullaby

(Sorry I didn't update last week, I was incredibly busy... And I'm working on updating the original, but I couldn't get it done tonight. Im hanging out with my family!

Fun stuff, right? Anyway, keep calm and read on!;))

#Kai's point of view

"Kai, what're you suggesting?" Cole asked, interrogating me with a look of suspicion in his eyes.

"Okay, we need to do something nice for her," I told him. "She gave up curing her fishtail for us. It's time we returned the favor. And it wasn't just me who brought all of you back to the Bounty when you got hit with a frying pan."

"Kai, w-" Cole stopped short and blinked.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just- tell me what you're thinking."

"Look, we put the sleeping stuff in her medicine and she sleeps. If not she's gonna wanna go with us."

"Go with us where, Kai?"

"I say we get the kasai flower and cure that mutant fishtail of hers."

"Kai," Cole said disapprovingly. "Look, Alex is-"

"No, you look, Cole. You said yourself it would come in handy. This is handy." Cole noiselessly sighed.

"Kai, I hope you're right on this."

#Cole's point of view

The following morning, I woke up and looked at the time and saw it was only eight thirty. I glanced around the room half asleep and saw the rest of the guys were still dreaming, and I rolled over and swept back into sleep again.

"Cole, get up." I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Kai standing over me.

"What? Why? What for?"

"Just get up before I make you." I groggily rubbed my eyes as Kai walked away, and I forced myself out of bed.

"Kai, what is this about?"

"Go put that stuff in her medicine and give it to her," he ordered, and I noticed his ninja suit was already fully on and he seemed fully ready for the day.

"Kai, why can't you do it? I mean- it was your idea."

"Cole, just do it. I don't wanna have to ask again." Kai left the room and I walked to the mirror and huffed at my reflection. My hair was a tangled mess and dark circles rested beneath my eyes. I brushed my teeth and set my hair straight and changed into my ninja suit and finished just as the rest of the guys woke up. I left the room and groggily made my way to the kitchen and picked Alex's medicine up off the counter. I poured ten millimeters into a cup and took in a deep breath as I picked up the sleeping powder, anxiously looking down at it. I let out a breath I was holding and popped the cap off and tilted the small container and watched the powder dissolve in the liquid. I snapped the cap back on and set it aside, and Nya walked into the room.

"Hey, Cole. Watcha up to?"

"Just- Alex's medicine," I told her tightly in response, and she picked up on it.

"Cole, are you okay? You seem a little- sick."

"No, I'm fine. How's Alex?"

"She's- sick," she told me as she picked her medicine up from the counter. "I should go give this to her." I sucked in air and let out a rough breath as Nya left the room, and I grabbed my wood carving knife and my small block of wood I had been chipping away at for a week and plopped down at the table, hoping art would calm my nerves.

#Nya's point of view

I silently made my way back to our room and slowly opened the door so it wouldn't creak. Alex lay motionlessly on her stomach in her bed, and for a second I became afraid she wasn't breathing. I walked over and leaned down in front of her, and she was red and purple beneath the eyes and her skin had a shiny tone to it. I reached down and rested my hand over hers, and her hand felt clammy and hot with fever. "Alex, I need you to wake up and take this medicine."

"Uh uh." She didn't make a single movement, and I still couldn't tell if she was breathing.

"Alex, we want you to get better." She just laid there motionlessly. I sighed and set the medication on her nightstand and left the room to leave her be.

#Jay's point of view

We all filed into the dining room except for Zane who went to the kitchen to cook. Cole sat leaning forward with his elbows on the table, chipping away at a small block of wood. "Cole, what have you been trying to make out of that thing?" Lloyd asked him as he sat down at the end of the table.

"I'm not really sure yet," he responded, and he seemed a bit jumpy.

"Cole, what's the matter with you?" Kai snapped.

"Yeah, you seem a little jumpy," Lloyd agreed, and Cole set his knife down.

"Yeah, Mr. Hothead here made me dump some kind of sleeping powder into Alex's medication." Kai glared at him.

"Hey, I just want-"

"I don't care what you want, Kai! It wasn't the nicest thing to do!" Kai angrily sat back in his chair.

"What did you dump sleeping powder into her medicine for?" I asked Cole questioningly. "Seriously, what in the-"

"Shut up, Jay," Kai told me as Nya walked into the room. "I did it because we're going on a mission later and she's gonna wanna go."

"What're you talking about?" Nya asked in concern as she sat down in the chair across from me.

"It's nothing, Nya," Kai told her, and Nya rolled her eyes and looked to Cole who was now sitting back and still chipping away at the wood.

"What're you carving, Cole?"

"I think I'm gonna make a willow tree," he told her, chipping away.

"Really? Any specific reason?" Cole shook his head.

"No, I kinda just started chipping at it and it started to look like a willow tree so that's what it's going to be."

"Yeah, I can kinda see it..." I said, gazing at it and cocking my head to the side to find an angle it really looked like a tree.

"I'm not done with it, smarty," Cole told me.

#Alex's point of view

Cold and clammy: not the best combination in the world. Imagine being freezing cold, but you're sweating. It's too hot to keep the covers on, but it's too cold to kick them off. Imagine being incredibly exhausted, but you're far too tired to fall asleep. Both sides of your pillow constantly feel warm and there's not a single cool spot to lay on. But hey, these are the consequences of being sick. Someone entered the room but remained in the doorway. "You must take your medicine. You will not feel better without first feeling worse." Sensei left the room, and I weakly picked my head up and propped myself up on my elbows. I sighed and turned my eyes to the medication sitting on my nightstand. I reluctantly listened to the old sage and picked the medicine up and stared down at it for a moment but shut my eyes. I quickly took the bitter liquid and curled back up comfortably in bed.

#Kai's point of view

"Did Alex take her medicine?" I asked Nya as Zane walked into the room, setting breakfast down on the table.

"No, but I left it by her bed for her to take. I think she's just tired," she told me as Sensei walked into the room with his teapot.

"She better take it soon or else I don't know how we're going to do this."

"Kai, her medicine will not work right away. And we do not need her to go on a mission. We-"

"Zane, w- what're you talking about?" I asked him, cutting him off.

"Why are you so anxious for her to take her medication?" he asked cluelessly.

"Kai over here put sleeping powder in it," Cole told him, continuing to chip away.

"Correction. You-"

"Wait," Zane interrupted me. "You put what in her medicine?"

"Sleeping powder," I said with a shrug.

"Kai, where did you get this sleeping powder?"

"Pharmacist gave it to me by accident. No big deal."

"Where's this container of powder?" Zane asked me, concern in his eyes.

"Kitchen counter," Cole told him, and Zane jumped up and grabbed it. His eyes grew wide.

"Kai! Have you lost your mind!?" Zane burst into a rage.

"What're you talking about?" Kai retorted angrily.

"Please tell me she hasn't taken this yet," Zane said.

"I don't know. So what if she has?"

"Kai," Zane said seriously, "this sleeping powder puts the taker into a coma for forty eight hours and then it kills them."

***REVIEW! Or else... And now the roller coaster ride has begun... XD REVIEW!***

Question: what's something you're looking forward to rereading/me rewriting? Sshhhh don't give to much away for the people who've never read ;) keep it vague!

REVIEW!


End file.
